


The Shield - Love, Fall and Rise

by MissAria



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAria/pseuds/MissAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short about the relationship between the members of The Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shield - Love, Fall and Rise

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes that may exist in the stories.

Seth Rollings was part of The Shield, there was no doubt about that, but he knew: he was not part of the unit that formed Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The two shared a much larger and deeper connection, which caused her jealousy and hurt deep in your soul.  
Even when they fought - which was not common, but eventually happened - and Seth was the one who had to intervene before things got out of control because of the strong temperament of the two, was not something that actually depart Dean and Roman some way. They shouted, growled at each other and even exchanged a few punches, but returned to normal with the same naturalness and "explosion" that led to the fight.  
Slowly and painfully, Seth discovered that being a member of The Shield not made it part of their world. And although they do not exclude, it was clear that there was no place for him there. Dean and Roman is completed in a way that perhaps nothing in the world would be able to change this reality.  
And that was exactly what hurt him.


End file.
